Rock star!
by NinjaAssasin-1
Summary: Jack is a world famous rock star. Kim is a well known YouTuber. They both sing, do karate and like to skate. One summer Kim and her friends goes to Alabama for a competition. Every year after his tour Jack goes to his Alabama summer house. Who do they meet? Sorry I cant write summaries bare with me. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Rockstar! Chapter 1**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Finally! I'm done with this damn tour!I can finally go back to my Summer home in Alabama and get away from people.

"Yo Jack!" a familliar voice said behinde me. "Drake!" I replied as we walked towards each other giving our bro-hug.

"Its been a long time man." I said as I let go of him.

"Dude! Finally! We can hang out with the others! They said that they'll be waiting in the mansion when we get there." Drake said as he walked out of the back stage.

Well this is very rude of me. Hi I'm Jack Anderson Brewer, 17, black belt, skater, rockstar, have the reputation of a badboy, and I get everything I want. You probably already knew that. I just finished with my tour with some of my band mates, and I cannot wait to go back to my Summer home to spend some time with my friends and family. This had been a great year, but I kinda don't like teenage girls bombarding me with numerous questions or try to take my clothes off to keep as suveniers. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans and all but sometimes it just gets way too overwhelming.

"Hey Jack, ready to go?" My brother Jacob asked.

"Drake's waiting for us outside."

"I'll be there in a few" I replied "I just need to get my bag and guitar." I said as he left the room.I walked out of the dressing room and as I got to the hall my bodyguard/driver greeted me. "Hello sir." he smiled at me as I returned the greet.

"Hey Rocs!" I said happily.

"You seem to be in a very good mood sir." He said in a weird voice.

"What got you going?" He questioned. I just rolled my eyes as I walked through the backstage door and was soon bombarded with fans who authographs and hugs. I gave out some hugs and took pictures and signed some stuff as I walked out the door to be bombarded with more fans and the paparazi as Rocs opened the door to my Hummer. When I got in I saw my brother, Jacob, and my best friend Drake grinning at me as we drove off.

* * *

Whats up guys! I hope you liked my story and if you did, give it some feedback and some suggestions for a new story or a suggestion on what I can do to make it better. BTW if any one watches Teen Wolf...OMFG! Who saw the latest episode like for real?!

~R


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockstar! Chapter 2**

**(A/N) These first two chapters we're just an intro thingies...**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

_ What am I supposed to do oh, oh, _

_When she's so damn cold like 20 below._

_That girl, that girl she's such a bitch, _

_But I tell myself I can handle it. _

_No I don't frequent the LBC _

_'Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene _

_The SoCal sun has grown on me and that girl, that girl. _

_Started with a bottle of cheap champagne, _

_Now she's got me hooked on her like good cocaine _

_She's so numb, miss novocaine, that girl, that girl _

_No kid, not tonight, _

_You're not that good and I'm not that type, _

_She's beautiful but she's cold as ice, _

_And that keeps me hanging on. _

_So what am I supposed to do oh, oh,... _

Hi! I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. Black belt, cheerleader, skater, and me by my full name, blondie, Kimmy, or Kimsters and I will send you to the hospital. This year I'll be going to Alabama with my best friends and sensai for a karate competition.

"Kim!" my mom said as I listened to the song "20 Below" by the band Triple Action as I packed my stuff. (P.S The song is called "That Girl" by All Time Low).

"Yes mom!" I yelled back from my bedroom.

"Come down here!" she yelled back. I came downstairs and saw my two best friends Grace and Kelsey sitting on the couch grinning at me like idiots.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I approached them.

"Didn't you hear?" Kelsey asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hear what?" I questioned "Jack, James, Jerry and Milton from Triple Action is going to Alabama this Summer!" Grace squeeled. I rolled my eyes as I replied "So?"

"Didn't Dylan tell you where the competition is?!"Kelsey asked me while yelling. (Dylan is their sensai not Rudy.)

"Yah, Alabama." I replied in a monotone voice. Grace and Kelsey's eyes widened.

"SO?! SO?! Thats your only reaction?!" They both said at the same time.

"Don't get me wrong guys, I like their songs and all but I think they're all jackasses." I said as I grabbed an apple. They both rolled their eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked changing the topic. "12:10" Grace said.

"Okay, let me go get my stuff and well head to the dojo." I said as they nodded. I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and my pink karate bag and headed downstairs. I said bye to my parents and headed out the door. We all got in my car. Grace and Kelsey are my neibors slash best friends since grade school.

* * *

**Whats up guys! I hope you liked my little chapter here and if you did, give it some feedback and some suggestions for a new story or a suggestion on what I can do to make it better. And thank you very much! Love you guys! Byeeeee! :)**

** ~R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rockstar! Chapter 3 **

_Previously on Rockstar! _

_"Don't get me wrong guys, I like their songs and all but I think they're all jackasses." I said as I grabbed an apple. They both rolled their eyes. _

_"What time is it?" I asked changing the topic. _

_"12:10" Grace said. _

_"Okay, let me go get my stuff and well head to the dojo." I said as they nodded. I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and my pink karate bag and headed downstairs. I said bye to my parents and headed out the door. We all got in my car. Grace and Kelsey are my neibors and best friends since grade school._

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I got in the private jet with my brother and best friends been a long day. As we got in the pilot, told us to buckle up and we did, a few minutes after the take-off he said that we can take the seat belts off and walk around. Jerry went to the food room and Jacob went to the hot tub. I got up and took my duffle bag and changed into basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt, and headed to my mini plane dojo. I put my songs on and started stretching then trained.

_One hour later _

The 'Seat belt' sign blinked and I went back to my seat and saw a sleeping Jerry while my brother listened to his IPod with blaring music. We landed just a few minutes ago and there was barely anyone here, it was about 1 A.M.

* * *

**At the Alabama Airport**

** Kim's P.O.V**

We landed a few minutes ago and there was barely anyone here, it was about 1 after in the morning and I was very tired.

"Hey Kim, wanna go get Starbucks with me and Kelsey real quick?" Grace offered as Kelsey walked up behinde her.

"Yah, sure" I replied grabbing my purse.

"Lets ask Drake first tho."

* * *

**At the airport Starbucks **

**Third person P.O.V **

As Grace and Kelsey took their order, they headed to a table and waited for Kim to finish and get her things while they were sitting at the table, Kim grabbed her order and all her stuff and gathered them. They went back to Drake and headed to the hotel.

* * *

**Hai guys thats all for today. Sorry for the very very short chapter. I promise to return next week (Friday) with a new chapter of Rockstar! and I'm working on the next chapter so it's actually going to be long (like really long) next week. And FYI, I'm making Kim a YouTuber. Byeeeee! :)**

** ~R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rockstar! Chapter 4**

_Previously on Rockstar!_

_At the airport Starbucks_

_Third person P.O.V_

_As Grace and Kelsey took their order, they headed to a table and waited for Kim to finish and get her things while they were sitting at the table, Kim grabbed her order and all her things and gathered them. They went back to where Drake was and headed to the hotel. _

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

As we got out of the limo after a very stressing flight, Donna, my little sister and the others were waiting outside of the house. I didn't wait for my driver to open my door. I was free of not worrying about making impressions and dodging fans here. I could do whatever the hell I want when I want to. I got out of the limo and stretched, smiling at how much freedom I had from all the crazy girls that drool over me and bombards me. I didn't have any places I need to be like interviews, commercial stuff, etc...

Everyone of my friends were here and there were lots of food, I sat on the couch and took in the comfyness that it had given me. As I sat down, Donna, gave me a gigantic bear hug and practically strangled me.

"Donna...can't...breathe..." I said in between breaths.

"Whoops, sorry!" She said with a sheepish smile as she let go of me. I really missed her.

"You've grown sis." I said teasingly. She's a very short person, for a senior in high school.

"Shut up Jax!" she said in a whiny, childish voice. She gave me that nickname when she was five and could barely speak. I'm closer to Donna than any other one of my siblings.

After I talked to Donna I saw Rudy talking to Brody. As I came up to them I gave my brother a hug and Rudy told me that tomorrow his brother and some of his students are coming to the dojo to meet us. He basically begged me to come to the dojo tomorrow .Honestly if this wasn't Rudy asking me to do a favor, I would of said no, but since he's been there for me and acted like my second father all these years, its the leasts I could do.

* * *

_Time's skip (Still Jack's P.O.V)_

It was already 3 A.M. by the time my homecoming celebration/party was over and I was already ready to pass out... Seriously. I would just walk/crawl to my bed and pass out. I was just that tired considering that I flew back home from another country right after a concert and had a midnight party, I'm ready to just pass out in bed.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V ( Same time as all of Jack's stuff is happening)**

As we got to our hotel, Holiday Inn, Drake went to the counter to get the keys and and came back, as soon as he did he started announcing which room is which. "Okay guys Kim, Grace and Kelsey will share a room in the 4th floor room 321" Dylan said giving us the keys to the room. "Jace, Dean, Wyatt and Jai you guys get the room in 3rd floor room 231. And my room will be right next to you guys!" he said happily. The boys groaned and complained. Sometimes I think he's a little kid trapped inside a big man's body.

"Why does the girls get a room away from you and we don't?" Jace asked confused.

"Because we like being away from all your chaos!" Grace said teasingly. Jace rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Okay girls tomorrow if you want to eat breakfast you have to be down here before 8:30 and if your not, food will be gone. Same goes for the boys. Then at 10:30 we're going to my brother's dojo we had agreed to meet up and let my students,which are you guys, and his students meet and our competition will be held in his dojo we're against a dojo called The Black Dragons." Drake said as the boys gathered their things and just walked into their room upset/tired as we got into an elevator and headed to our own room. When we got here, we saw a flat screen TV, some movies, a mini fridge and 2 twin beds and a full one.

"Hey guys wanna help me push the beds together and make a giant one?" I said looking at them.

"Yup!" they both said as we ran up to the beds and pushed them. When we finished, we changed in our pajamas and then picked a three random movies and picked what we wanted to watch since we already watched "The Hunger Games" and me and Kelsey didn't want to watch a scary movie, we decided to watch the movie "Frozen".

* * *

_"Elsa? Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman... Or ride a bike around the hall!..." the little kid, Anna, sang._

_"Go away Anna!" Elsa Yelled._

-**movie time skip-**

_" Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all" Elsa sung after she ran away into the mountain while creating her ice castle._

* * *

**(Still Kim's POV)**

For a kids movie_,_ it was actually pretty good .but by the time the movie was done both Grace and Kelsey were asleep, so I decided to turn the TV off and go on my MacBook and went to Facebook. After I was logged in, my fans started asking me a lot of questions like how tall am I, whats my favorite drink, do I have_ a _boyfriend_,_ etc. So I updated my status and said_ "New Q&A video will be up on Tuesday next week ask me some questions #AskKim Twitter, Instagram or Facebook."_ There we go. As soon as I post that my fans started asking more and more questions, good thing I bought a camera and a tripod...

* * *

**Whats up guys! I hope you liked this chapter,because its kinda my longest chapter, for now... And if you did, give it some feedback and some suggestions for a new story for a suggestion on what I can do to make it better. See y'all later! Byeeee!**

**Kickfeaver: "good chapter. to be honest if you put all on that together it would be on paragraph . I think you should make your chapters a little longer then a paragraph. i'm really sorry if this put you down but i'm just giving you some constructive critisum."**

**Hey Kickfeaver thanks for your feedback, to be honest, I actually like the idea of people giving me constructive critisum. Thanks! :)**

**~R**


End file.
